Sultana Khayyat
Sultana Khayyat is the daughter of Labakan from The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor by Wilhelm Hauff. Info Name: Sultana Khayyat Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor Roommate: Patty Grabuge Alignment: Royal Appearance: Average height, with olive skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Wears a green vest over a yellow sweater and blue jeans. Secret Heart's Desire: To become the world's greatest fashion designer. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at making and designing clothes. Storybook Romance Status: Hassan Mouch is my boyfriend. He's so cute. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to carry more things than I can possibly handle, and I often end up dropping things. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I love making clothes for princesses. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm not good at sports. Best Friend Forever After: Almas Haqiqat. She's very cool. Biography Ahlan! I'm Sultana Khayyat, the daughter of Labakan. I'll tell you about my father Labakan. He was a tailor in Alexandria, but he was unhappy with his status as a tailor and wanted to be a prince. One day, he met a prince named Omar, who was traveling to see his parents. After traveling for some time, Labakan stole Omar's horse and dagger, leaving Omar to ride on Labakan's horse Murva. Labakan presented himself to Omar's parents, the king and queen, as their son. The queen did not believe that Labakan was her son. When Omar arrived, no one thought he was the prince except for his mother. The queen suggested that they make kaftans and trousers. Labakan, being the skilled tailor that he was, made the clothes, but Omar, who couldn't sew, couldn't make them. The king later consulted the fairy Adolzaide. She gave two boxes out. Omar picked "honor and glory", while Labakan picked "wealth and happiness". Omar was restored to his rightful throne, while Labakan brought his box home. The box contained a magic needle that sewed itself and magic thread. Labakan became a successful tailor. Labakan soon found a wife, and that's where I come from. I have a younger sister named Malika, who is twelve. I am at Ever After High, spending my first year there. I have lots of friends here, including Omar's daughter Almas. Me and Almas are best friends - we hang out together and frequently go to the Village of Bookend together. Our boyfriends are also good friends. My boyfriend Hassan is a cool guy. He's good with cats and he enjoys training them. He often uses his cats to deliver messages to me, such as invitations to see him in his dorm room. We're both very fond of sorbet, which we order in the Village of Bookend. I am a very talented tailor. But I don't want to be a mere tailor - I would love to be a fashion designer. I love fashion and I really enjoy designing clothes. I often design outifts for the other students. I especially like working with bright clothes. Despite all of my doubts, I'm a Royal. I wouldn't mind going through a little drama, and then after it's all over I can move on from it and become the skilled designer that I want to be! Adolzaide would be proud that I served her well. Trivia Sultana's surname means "tailor" in Arabic. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor Category:From Wilhelm Hauff's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Egyptian